Blaming My Own Work (Part 1) - Angry Vanalker - Special 1
Blaming My Own Work (Part 1) (Japanese: ヴァイ自己非難パート1 Vu~Ai jiko hinan pāto 1, Vai Self-Blame Part 1) is the first special part of Angry Vanalker. YouTube description thumb Angry Vanalker (Special 1) Blaming My Own Work 1 Here I'm "blaming my own work". This video's initial name is Blaming My Own Work - Angry Vanalker - Special 1. Script written on May 11, 2015, video made on May 19, 2015. The script in question: I have created lots of stuff, including ones I should not have even done in the first place. Please note that at the time I wrote the script, I had no Internet access, thus making me unable to show some of the work mentioned. With that aside, let's go: First, a Zoo Airlines flight document for Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10, in Swedish. Now, as we all know today, Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10 was a cat flight. It was meant to depart from Vabam Airport and arrive at Munga Airlines Airport, although the documentary "The Crashed Plane" says it would fly all the way to Fredizshcatzen. Although it also transported other animals like dogs. In the cockpit sat pilot Michael Pitmaster (a long-time experienced Zoo Airlines pilot) and co-pilot Loncan Eric Pitmaster. A relative to both of them, Chris Va Pitmaster, was also on the plane, as a passenger. While I know more than what I just said, let's just skip that and go ahead. Okay, first of all: The flight document is lying! Why was Jra Jungle and Tra Jungle on the plane? What's even more stupid is that I portrayed them as terrorists! The true reason why Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10 crashed into One Vabam Trade Center was that the building itself turned off the engines on purpose because it was too low... but here, I told Jra Jungle to hijack the fucking plane and crash it into One Vabam Trade Center. And Kra Jungle passed away the previous day... yes, this is September 11, 2001. And, for some reason, why did I miss to replace "1 WTC" with "1 VTC" on this explanation photo!? Anyway, back to the flight document: did Michael Pitmaster (not mentioned by name here) really bust out in panic? Possibly because of Jra Jungle, who was about to start hijacking the plane. And nearly 20 minutes after the plane was hijacked, Jra Jungle turned off the phone in the cockpit. Olkov Armiv, who was on the scene at the moment, saw the crash and slapped a photo of it, just like the current story says. And before we continue: I have a bit more to say about the first part. Did really DF Jungle talk to Michael Pitmaster, and why is it written like he was on the plane? Eight seconds before, Jra Jungle starts talking to his friend, perhaps Tra Jungle? It also took 2 fucking minutes for the impacted floors to start burning? 3570 people were saved by the fire department. Kent Carreahy and Yohu Limanu never made it, though. With that in mind, let's continue. A digital painting called "Famska oopa", according to the story made in the 19th century. The artist has been mentioned by name. And "Famska", that was taken from "Famicom". I wish I could continue, but... I cannot, for no reason. Stay tuned for more!